


The Other Woman

by GrrrrsRandomness



Category: Brittana - Fandom, Glee
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Lactation Kink, Lesbian, Married Couple, Porn, Porn With Plot, Self Acceptance, Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, bisexual brittany, brittana, closet lesbian santana, family life, free spirited brittany, marital affair, nice guy noah, teacher Santana, tinder match
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-12-01 22:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrrrrsRandomness/pseuds/GrrrrsRandomness
Summary: She's married. Brittany knows the beautiful woman across the dinner table is married. It's not a secret. It never was. The pair had met on Tinder of all places. They were a match. They had swiped right on each other's profiles. Santana was always quick to let her matches know that she was married and that her husband wanted a threesome.What happens when Santana can't stay away?





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot posted in 4 separate parts.

* * *

She's married.

Brittany knows the beautiful woman across the dinner table is married. It's not a secret. It never was. The pair had met on Tinder of all places. She had swiped right on the profile of the beautiful brunette.

Santana was always quick to let the matches that messaged her through the app know that she was married and that her husband wanted a threesome.

Brittany had never been shy to try new things. She had recently gotten out of a relationship and wanted to have sex with no strings attached. A beautiful and incredibly sexy brunette and her hot looking husband looked like a lot of fun.

* * *

The three of them got to know each other over dinner. Well, mostly Brittany and Santana. Noah was just sort of there on his phone.

Brittany, as Santana had learned, was the owner of a very popular dance studio in Manhattan. She had worked with many top artists and had even toured in the past with them.

Santana was a Spanish teacher at a very prestigious high school in Flushing where she happened to also be a cheerleading coach. Her husband was a stockbroker on Wall Street. A good one at that.

"No way!" Brittany replied to the newly discovered information. "McKinley High School is my old school. I graduated not too long ago. Lima wouldn't have been able to handle your hotness." She said as she shot a wink at the blushing brunette.

Santana couldn't believe how easily the younger woman made her blush. Santana Lopez has never blushed but here she was blushing like a teenager all because of the blonde 8 years her junior.

"I got out of there after graduation. It was the class of 2007. I just got really lucky that Sue Sylvester put in a good word for me with some friends in the school district. One of the good things of having been a cheer captain."

"I was cheer captain too!" Brittany said happily had her hand landed on the brunettes. "Let me guess, you also won nationals all 4 years you were there?"

"Sure did. Coach Sue would've killed me if we lost."

The pair had so much in common. The chemistry was off the charts.

"I'm glad you two are getting along so well but is this threesome gonna happen or not?" Her husband asked. His irritation being too obvious.

* * *

The trio had decided to take things to a much more private setting, a luxurious hotel. Brittany had promised her roommates that she wouldn't have any more sexcapades in their apartment. Last time she had a guy over he wouldn't leave her alone for two weeks. She had to get a restraining order on him.

It wasn't a surprise that Brittany and Santana had great sexual chemistry. After their first kiss, they couldn't keep their hands off each other.

Puck didn't mind. His fantasy of getting to see two sexy women get it in was happening right before his very eyes. It was so hard for him to keep his eyes on the road as he drove to the hotel. His wife was French kissing a hot girl who had her hands up her shirt. No, Puck didn't mind at all. His cock had never been so hard.

"Hot damn" he whispered under his breath as he heard moaning coming from the back seat.

Santana couldn't control herself. The wet heat between her legs was too much. No one had ever gotten her this turned on before and she and Brittany still had on all their clothes.

* * *

Noah was enjoying this. His wife finally agreed to a threesome. Santana had rejected the idea of a threesome time and time again. Noah asked a lot of times throughout the years and she never agreed to it.

Santana had her reasons for denying one of his fantasies. It wasn't that she didn't find it hot. It wasn't that she didn't find a woman sexy. It wasn't because she hadn't thought of it. No, Santana had denied it because she found it incredibly hot. She found a woman so damn sexy. She thought about it all the time. It was the only way she could get wet enough for Noah.

She had also denied it because she knew she was gay. She knew for years and had always denied it. Her family would disown her if they ever found out.

She swore they never would and so she denied a threesome every time. Every. Time. Promising her that she could pick the girl, Noah had convinced her. He let her browse the profiles, swipe right on a few of her choice, and asked her to think about it. One picture of Brittany S. Pierce in which the blonde had a fedora hat on, was all it took to say she was sure she wanted to do it.

How they ended up meeting was in the back of her mind because Brittany, the girl who loved unicorns and cats, was between her legs eating her out.

"Ooh, f-fuck!" Santana moaned as desperate hands found themselves on Brittany's head pushing her into her and she ground her hips.

Brittany moaned at how wet Santana was. She tasted and smelled so good. Her right hand was rubbing her clit as her younger girl tasted the inner walls of Santana's soaking wet pussy. Brittany's lower half grinding on Santana's leg for friction. She was sure she was leaving a wet path on her thighs.

"God Britt!" She found herself saying in a voice unfamiliar to her. "I'm c-close"

Grinding harder into the girl between her legs as her hands tangled themselves in blonde locks pushing the head more into her. Her chest rising and falling fast. Faster and faster her hips moved until...

"BRITTANY!" She screamed in a high voice as she squirted in the blonde. With sedated eyes, she looks down at Brittany who's cleaning her as best as she can.

With the little strength she has left, she brings Brittany up for a deep kiss. Despite how satisfied she is and the fact that her body hasn't fully recovered from her earth-shattering orgasms, Brittany isn't done. Her long, slender fingers doing slow lazy circles in her still wet clit. Santana still wants more. Brittany was fucking her so damn good. Better than she'd ever been fucked and she needs more.

"I need m-more" she whispered as she looked into Brittany's eyes. Her fingers were rubbing her hard clit but her movements becoming harder and faster against the hips that are now moving with her.

Santana looks so fucking hot right now. Brittany wants to fuck her so hard she can't forget this night.

"Yes, yes, yes" she chants as her hips move frantically against the fingers she swears are magic. She's never gotten this close so fast.

Santana doesn't even have time to realize it but seconds later she's cumming again.

"Ugh!" She said.

She's out of breathing, sweaty, and incredibly spent. Brittany's hand is still rubbing her. This woman was going to be the death of her and right now, Santana can't say she'd be too upset if she died right this moment.

Santana recovers and Brittany kisses her deeply. She's about to pull her hand awake but Santana brings own hand and keeps Brittany from moving her hand.

"No." She says guiding Brittany's fingers into her very wet center. "In" she manages to say to the woman. Her voice is breathless and raspy. Her eyes closed as she enjoys the feeling of her pussy throbbing inside her.

Brittany's eyes close as soon as they feel her right pussy around her fingers. More and more her pussy accepts her until she's knuckle deep.

"Fuck my pussy."

Brittany's eyes opening with pure lust at the words Santana had said.

Brittany kissed her hard before she fucked Santana with her fingers. Hard and fast. She fucked her with every bit of strength in her loving how Santana's beautiful breast bounced. Loving the wet sounds her pussy made every time she re-entered her. Loving the sound of the bed headboard bumping into the wall with each thrust. Her movements frantic as Brittany massaged the rough sponge tissue in her.

The brunette moaning, grunting, and screaming. She'd gotten louder, louder, louder as she could feel her orgasm approaching.

"SO FUCKING UH CLOSE!"

Santana was surprised as to how vocal she was being. She had never been like this with Puck.

A few more hard thrusts and she began to trembled before she came. She squirted as she squealed out an "OH YESSS!"

Noah releases his load into some tissue as he bites his lips as Santana comes again. This time Brittany gives her some time to recover instead of going straight for another round. His beautiful wife giving the other sexy woman lazy kisses. He opens a box and retrieved a condom out of the package and opens it before sliding down his cock. He pinched the tip and checks to make sure the condom is smug. He doesn't want this moment to be ruined by an unwanted pregnancy.

He joins them in the bed. Brittany positions herself to her left as he positions himself to her right. He kisses her. Thanking her for doing this for him. After kissing his wife, he kisses the blonde for putting on a good show for him. He takes her hand and brings it to his penis.

She pulls her hand back. Blue eyes flicker to the girl's brown eyes for permission. Getting a nod from the brunette, it's all she needs. It was, after all, part of the stuff they talked about doing.

Blue eyes lock with the male's brown eyes. With a smirk, Brittany touches the very wet center still covered in cum and runs her fingers through the wet folds. Brittany takes her fingers and sucks her fingers clean moaning at the touch. She takes her wet hand and wraps her fingers around the semi-hard cock.

"I'm gonna fuck you, Noah. Then, I'm gonna suck your cock while Santana fucks me. After that, you're gonna have my sloppy seconds and fuck her. And you. You are going to scream both of our names. Is that clear?"

Noah swallows hard and can only simply nod frantically. His eyes leaving hers to look at the hand holding his meaty pole.

"Good boy. Now, get lay on your back." She says mischievously.

Noah departs from his wife and lays onto his back on the left side of the bed. Brittany straddles him. Her long, toned legs on either side of him. She's on her knees, holding his length in her hands.

Santana is so jealous. She understands though. After being fucked by Brittany, she can't quite blame her husband for turning into putty at the hands of one very good seductress known as Brittany S. Pierce. She's jealous of Noah, not Brittany. She looks so hot and she wishes she was in her husband's position. She bites her lip, whimpering at the thought of it.

Brittany heard it. Paying no mind to Noah, as if he'd care really, she looks into Santana's eyes. Though speaking to Noah, both women knew she was indirectly speaking to the Latina. She slowly sunk onto his length.

"Her pussy was so good. The best. I could eat it for days. She's great at sex. I bet" She moans "that if she had a cock, she'd be able to fuck me this deep." She moans again. Having started a rhythm. "I want her to watch me."

Santana's hand goes to her sex. Unsurprised by the wetness already there. Despite Brittany fucking her husband, Brittany is making Santana feel like its just them. She easily inserts two fingers into her wet vagina. Moaning at the feeling, wishing they were the other woman. She already missed them.

Brittany closed her eyes. She felt so good. She imagined it wasn't Noah she was fucking. In her mind, she was fucking Santana. She continued speaking. Her voice husky, sexy.

"I want her to picture me on top of her. Me riding her. Her being so deep inside me."

There is so much heat in the room right now. Its radiating off of the three sweaty bodies. Their moans mixed in the air.

The two women could easily distinguish each other's moans and focused on that.

"Oh fuck, Brittany. Faster." She heard Noah say as his hands when to her waist to try to control her movements. She took his hands and pinned them above his head.

Brittany opens her eyes to look, Noah. His eyes are closed. She turns to look at Santana. She smirks when she notices the dark eyes on her as her hand is trusting slowly in and out of her.

"I want her to tell me when to go fast. When to go hard."

Santana can't believe she's enjoying this. Her fingers in her pussy, watching Brittany fuck Noah. Only, she isn't fucking him. No. In Santana's mind, Brittany is fucking her. Riding her. Moaning for her. It was all for her.

"Faster." She demanded.

And Brittany did. Her own hand's movements matching what she was seeing. She particularly loved the movements of the woman's breast. The droplets of sweat all over her chest. Her head was tilted back. Her mouth agape. She sounded so good moaning, grunting. She was making her feel good.

Santana wanted her to go harder. Wishing she could fuck the blond hard. Grunting and moaning as her movements were getting her closer and closer to release she asked her to go harder.

"Oh fuck. Ssooo goood. I can feel you so deep."

"Do you feel how deep you are?"

"Yes"

"Fuck yes."

She heard them both say.

"I'm can feel my pussy sucking you in. Mmmmhm soo good. Do you feel that baby?"

Santana could feel it. Her pussy was doing the same to her fingers. "yes, yes. God. Feels so good. I'm so close"

Brittany heard her over Noah. The sound of her voice nearing her closer to release. "me too."

Both of their movements frantic and sloppy as they aim to reach their climax at the same time. As instructed, Noah screamed both their names. He failed to notice that the women screamed each other's names.

Brittany lifts herself off of Noah. She lays in the space between Noah and Santana. Santana wastes no time in crashing her lips onto Brittany who eagerly kisses back.

"So hot" Santana whispers between desperate kisses.

Noah gets up and removes his jizz filled condom. Being careful not to make a mess. He walks over to the trash and disposes of it. Pumping his dick as he retrieves a fresh one from the box and carries it with him. He is glad he decided to take the Viagra. He is sure he wouldn't have been able to keep up. His hands moved up and down his shaft as he watched his wife and the blonde make out. He smirks. He was going to have a fine time.

"I'm ready to get my dick sucked." He says as he approached the bed.

Brittany pulls away from Santana's, biting her lip and pulling it with her. She gives her chaste kiss before pulling her onto the floor where they both get on their knees. Brittany's left-hand wraps around Noah's cock and she squeezes his length. With her right hand, she pulls Santana into a kiss. She doesn't pull away but instead pulls her head closer to Noah's penis. Separating from the kiss as both of their heads are centimeters from the meaty pole.

Her mouth moves to the side left side of his shaft and she takes his left nut into her hot mouth and sucks it. Releasing it, she takes her tongue and runs it along his entire length before taking the mushroomed tip into her mouth and sucking it.

Santana watches as the blond continues pleasing her husband. This woman is so damn sexy. She's known her for some hours and she's already completely under her control. She's completely enchanted by her and Santana has no idea how the fuck that happened. All she knows is that the blonde is bringing her closer to Noah urging her to suck him off. Being under her spell, she does.

Santana's mouth mimicked the other girl's prior actions by taking his right nut into her mouth and sucking it and then running her tongue along his length. Brittany greets her mouth with a kiss and then with her mouth, she moves Santana's mouth onto the mushroomed head. Brittany pulls away allowing Santana to suck it.

Noah's head tilts back and he grunts. Enjoying the blowjob the two women are giving him. His hands rest on his hips as there no other place to put them. He wants to put his hands on both heads but he knows that he's about to get the best blow job of his life.

Santana feels the younger girl's hands in her breast. Kneading her breast roughly causing her to moan onto the dick in her mouth. The blonde's lips meet hears on his cock and Santana pulls her into a kiss wanting to taste her mouth once more.

Brittany's hand never stopped moving along the length of Noah's hardened dick. She motions for the woman to get behind her.

"Closer" She whispers before she takes the entire length into her mouth. Noah's hands find her head as he moans.

So, Santana gets closer. Her breast pressed deliciously against Brittany's toned back. Butterflies rushing inside her as Brittany pushed herself into Santana's wet front. Her hand moves the blonde hair and carefully placed it over her right shoulder exposing her left shoulder and neck. Her arms wrap around her waist. Her lips kissing, sucking and nipping at the flesh of her neck and shoulders.

Brittany's left-hand finds Santana's and guiding it to her very wet core. Santana moans at the feeling.

"So wet."

Santana has never done this to another girl before but she's pictured this many, many times and has seen porn countless times. This was different. This was better than any fantasy she ever had. Hotter than any dream her imagination put together.

She runs her fingers along the most private area of the woman. In all her dreams and fantasies, she'd never expected to feel so, complete.

With Noah's hands holding her head in place as he plows roughly in and out of her mouth and throat, Brittany takes the opportunity to take Santana's left hand, positions her fingers so that her pointer and middle are straight and then shoved them into her.

Santana hears the blonde grunt hard at the feeling. The vibration if her voice causing Noah to still his movements momentarily and grunt deeply, loudly.

"Such a fucking cock slut." He muttered before continuing his rough and rapid movements

Grasping Santana's left wrist, she begins to urge her roughly thrust in and out of her. Her body pushing back into Santana with every hard thrust in. Loving the feel of the fingers inside her and the very erect nipples and full breasts on her back muscles. Everything she's feeling is only intensified by the raspy voice whispering things into her ear.

"You're so wet for me."

Santana had noticed that despite the woman being occupied with Noah in her mouth, Brittany was getting turned on by her with each passing second. Through all of Noah's grunts and Brittany's moans, she's only focused on the girl in front of her. She kisses her shoulder and continues her whispering.

"Imagine all the fun we'd have if he wasn't here."

The thought alone makes Brittany cum moaning onto Noah. Seconds later Noah blows his load into her mouth. Brittany swallows it without hesitation. Pulling away, she tilts her head back into Santana's shoulder angling her head to the side to kiss Santana's lips. The angle is terrible but they don't care. Turning around to face her, Santana takes her fingers, Brittany's cum and wetness sticking to them, and brings them close to Brittany's mouth. The blonde takes hold of Santana's hands and locks eyes with her as she takes her fingers into her mouth until her lips come in contact with her knuckles. She sucks them clean slowly. Brittany loves how Santana's jaw drops.

"Jesus." She lets out in a hoarse voice.

Once Brittany releases her fingers with a pop, Santana's hand pulls Brittany into a kiss. Without breaking apart, they stand up and make their way over the bed. Santana feels the back of her knees hit the bed before she's being pushed into it. She never breaks eye contact with Brittany as she moves her body onto the mattress fully. Brittany's predatory gaze makes her swallow hard. Not a second later does Brittany pounce on her and attacks her with desperate kisses.


	2. Part 2

Brittany couldn't get enough of the brunette. Her taste, her scent, her everything.

She had managed to make the Latina come so many times and each time it was beautiful. The face she made when she came. The sound of her voice as she said her name followed by a content sigh. Santana was beautiful. Everything about her was too.

Noah had just put his condom on and was ready to join the two women anew. As much as she doesn't want to, Brittany repositions herself so that she is no longer in Santana. As Noah kisses Santana, Brittany just watches. As his kisses move down to her neck, Santana turns her head to face Brittany.

Brittany had her focus only on the Latina who was looking deeply at her eyes now. Brittany smirks and raises an eyebrow. She knows Santana wants something and she's daring the other woman to say it.

"I want you to taste you."

Brittany's heart races and she swallows hard. This woman was going to be the death of her. With Noah kissing her breast, she nodded and slowly kisses the Latina as she took the tan woman's hand and put it on her wet pussy. Both women moaned into the kiss.

Santana couldn't quite believe how wet Brittany was. All she could focus on was how wet Brittany was even though Puck had begun to rub his tip on her wet folds. Her pussy was covered in her cum. Cum that Brittany made her body release.

"Sit on my face Britt"

Brittany heard the desperation in Santana plea. God. She'd thought. Santana's sexy voice and the look in her eyes. She could come at just listening to Santana. She totally did when she was eating her out.

Noah was about to enter her and somehow she understood what Santana wanted. She wanted Brittany but had to please her husband.

She quickly kisses her lips before she positioned herself above Santana's mouth. She hovered over and stayed there to make sure Santana wanted to do this during her first time with a woman. Her back was facing Noah. She wanted Santana's eyes to see her only. Santana's hands pulled Brittany down to her tongue. Brittany's head went back at the contact as she and Santana moaned.

Noah was cursing and moaning and he may have been fucking her pussy but Brittany was the one getting her turned on.

Santana began to push and pull Brittany's hips up and down in her face. She loved Brittany's taste. She continued her movements until Brittany was comfortable to do them on her own.

"Ssss...s-ssooo good baby, you're doing so good sss-Santana." Brittany moaned out as she rode Santana's face. Her boobs bouncing up and down ana her knuckles turned white from holding the headboard for dear life. "Santana...uhh...Santana" Santana was looking at Brittany in the eyes. Her face as she made those sounds, her face as she squeezed her own breast and played her nipples.

Hearing Brittany moaning her name, staring at her in the eyes as she was riding her, calling her baby was driving her insane. She could feel herself cumming. The hand she had on Brittany's clit moving faster and faster. She felt Brittany tightening around her tongue.

"I'm...OH, Santana!" Brittany got out before she squirted in Santana's face.

Santana moaned and came too after Brittany squirted on her. Puck pulled his penis out and knocked out next to them. She never even realized he had come. Right now, she's glad he's finally worn out. With him asleep, they didn't pay attention to him. He had sort of just blended into the background. Brittany slowly positioned herself next to Santana, cuddling next to her. She kissed her tenderly as they came down from their orgasms.

Santana never does cuddling after sex but she can't seem to care. Especially when Brittany is kissing here every few moments. They're both spent.

* * *

Brittany shouldn't be doing this. She shouldn't be meeting up with Santana again. The woman is married.

Brittany was sitting in her apartment nervously waiting for the tan woman to arrive.

The two had exchanged numbers after their first encounter. Brittany shouldn't have but she couldn't deny the older woman anything.

At first, neither contacted the other. This was hard for Brittany not to do since she'd been restless every night. Her mind would wander off and think of the Latina during meetings and at night she'd get so hot and bothered when she replayed that night in her head. She'd get so hot and bothered she'd fuck herself. Oh, how she loved saying Santana's name. It had become her favorite mantra.

She remembers the first contact by phone outside of the Tinder app. Santana had messaged her saying that she needed her help on cheer for the squad. The message was followed by a small confession that the previous message was a pretext and that she just needed an excuse to message her. That text was quickly followed by a more bold confession.

"I need to see you again. I can't get those blue eyes out of my mind."

Brittany looks at the message again and reads it for the millionth time. It still made her heart flutter.

She's shaken out of her thoughts when the doorbell rings. She swallows hard because she knows there's no going back.

She's fallen for Santana Lopez, a Spanish high school teacher who happens to be married.

She opens the door and a pair of plump lips crash into hers. A desperate, needy kiss.

She could never deny the woman kissing her as if her life depended on it.

* * *

Brittany wonders if it's just sex for the other woman. Santana keeps coming to her. Sometimes it takes a few days. Sometimes she gets to see her for several days in a row. There have even been times where Santana stops by on her way to work or before Santana goes home. Santana has stopped by so often that she even has spare clothes in Brittany's closet.

They've had sex so many times. Sometimes it's slow. Sometimes it's desperate and needy. Other times it's a quick fuck between destinations. A quick-release, a quick fix. Brittany concludes that it's just sex for the older woman but it was love to Brittany.

Brittany loved Santana. It broke her heart a little each time the other woman left but each time the woman returned to her side it mended her heart.

* * *

Santana was losing control of everything in her mind. She couldn't stop herself from visiting the younger blonde. At first, she thought that it was just the excitement of having finally had sex with a woman but after trying to sleep with another woman Santana realized that that wasn't it. Brittany was the one she wanted. Brittany was the one her body craved for. She couldn't even fuck her husband without thinking of the blonde.

It scared the Latina more than anything. She'd never been so out of control before. She'd be able to control her emotions for years but lately, she hasn't had much control at all.

Her heart would skip a beat thinking of the blonde. Her body would heat up thinking of the blonde. It was all a reaction to the blonde. Her blonde.

"Nicky, I see that you haven't forgotten about our meeting. Have a seat while we wait for your mom." Santana says to the student who was standing by her desk.

"Ms. Lopez, my mom is stuck at work is it okay if my sister comes instead?"

"That won't be a problem."

"Sweet. Let me just text her the room number."

It takes a few minutes before a knock is heard on her door.

"Come on in and have a seat. I'm just putting in the grades into the system. It'll take a few minutes." Santana says without looking at the person who just walked in.

Brittany smiles. The world is so damn small. She looks at her sister before sticking out her tongue at her.

"Brittany?" Santana says as she she's Brittany making silly faces at her sister. "I didn't know Nicky was your sister."

She's incredibly surprised. She'd thought her family might have still lived in Ohio. Clearly she was wrong.

Brittany just chuckles at Santana's reaction. "She doesn't mention me often. She's jealous because I'm ma and pa's favorite." She says with a wink.

"Hey! That's not true!" Nicky says before getting back to her homework.

Brittany laughs. Santana thinks Brittany is just the cutest thing ever. The big smile on her face proves that Brittany's happiness is contagious. She swallows hard as Brittany states into her eyes before speaking.

"So my mom told me to come to see my sister's grade."

"Yes. First of all, I want to start this off by saying Nicky is a great student. She's well behaved, participates in class, and is really smart." Santana continues when Brittany nods. "She's really smart and gets the material but yet she is failing my class. It's largely due to the fact that she hasn't turned in homework during this semester."

"Well, that's just dumb," Brittany says while shaking her head. She turns to her sister. "Nicky, care to explain the lack of assignments turned in?"

"I uh...can we discuss it at home?" Nicky says quietly.

Brittany nods before turning her attention back to Santana. "Soy fluido en el idioma Español." She says as she winks at Santana. "I'll make sure she starts turning in her homework. Is there a make-up work packet for her to do?"

Santana swallows hard and can only nod before regaining her composure after hearing the blonde speak Spanish without an accent. She hands it to Brittany. "It's due in two weeks when grades are due."

"Thank you very much. Is there anything else you'd like to discuss?"

"That was all. Thank you so much for coming." Santana says with a smile.

Brittany smiles back before getting up and shaking hands with Santana. "Thank you so much."

"Shrimp, it's time to go." She said calling her little sister.

"Uh Britt, I brought my bike to school. Meet you at ma and pa's?

"Sure thing kiddo."

Nicky thanks the teacher as she puts her packet and things in her backpack and she hugs her sister before leaving the two women.

"You keep surprising me, do you know that?"

Brittany smirked. "I seem to recall that you like my surprises."

Santana did. She liked every surprise Brittany did for her. Sex in the shower, the home office of her husband, on the kitchen counter, with a strap-on, and now, sex in her classroom. She will never be able to look at her desk and not think of how hot Brittany fucking her on a desk was. She will never forget how hard Brittany made her cum that she squirted all her juices on the floor and how she had to act like she had no clue what the substance was when the janitor came to clean it.

At home, she replays the scenario in her head while she fucks herself in the shower. Masturbating to Brittany has been a regular thing for her since the first night they met. Brittany made her wild with desire. Her whole being couldn't wait to see her again.

* * *

Santana doesn't know what to do. It's winter break and her husband is working. She'd normally take the opportunity to go to Brittany's place and have her way with the blonde or let the blonde have her way with her but today is different.

Today, her best friend Kurt, came over to her house at an ungodly hour to informed her that he was engaged.

She'd been in bed all day. Kurt Hummel was engaged and was going to get married to his long term boyfriend. She was happy for him but she was also jealous.

She was jealous that Kurt had the courage to be out and proud. She was jealous that his family supported him. She was jealous that he was getting married to a person he was in love with.

She was jealous because she wanted all those things for herself. She thinks for the first time that maybe she could be with a woman. Not just any woman but Brittany.

She listens to Kurt go on and on about love and weddings and how his mother can't wait to start planning the wedding.

That's when she knows she will never have what Kurt has. Her mother would never want to plan a wedding to another woman.

* * *

Santana is not looking forward to having dinner with her parents. She knows that they bring up grandbabies every opportunity they can. She knows because they've done that every single time they come over. She hates having to tell them that they're working on it because they aren't. Noah isn't ready and Santana doesn't want kids with Noah. But still, Santana gets ready and makes sure she makes reservations. She makes sure that Noah will show up.

She's bored out of her mind. She's lucky Noah and her parents can keep a conversation going without the Latina. Her eyes wander around the restaurant until they fall upon a blonde girl on a date. Her heart drops. A few tables away, Brittany is on a date with another girl. The other girl is rather cute and Santana wishes she weren't so pretty. She wouldn't have anything to worry about. But she is and she does. She swallows the pain in her whole body and tries to focus on dinner. Her mind wanders back to the two blondes every now and then wishing, hoping that Brittany would not be enjoying the other girls' company as much as she let on.

It was the first time Santana had ever been jealous over the attention her lover was giving to someone else. It was the first time she actually was scared of losing someone she loved.

* * *

Brittany wishes her heart didn't hurt this much. Loving Santana physically caused her pain. Watching her come and go was torture. This feeling made Brittany feel like a fish without water. Her friends told her from the get-go that she was going to get hurt and they were right. Tina was right. Mike was right.

It was Rachel who convinced her to date, other people. And so, she's been dating other people. She's been trying to fill a void in her heart. She's been on dates with attractive women. She can never seem to stop comparing them to Santana.

Santana's been topping Brittany lately. She wants Brittany to feel how badly she wants the blonde. She wants to prove something to the blonde. She's not sure if it's how good she can fuck her into oblivion or how much her body responds to her. She's also unsure if she wants to show Brittany that the other girls could never give her what only she can give the blonde. Maybe it's all three?

She finds herself making up an excuse once she, Noah, and her parents get back home. It's not surprising that she finds herself at apartment 201. The same apartment she's been to for the past 7 months.

Brittany can't take it anymore. The brunette is setting her heart on fire.

"San...uh San...I'M GONNA.."

Santana feels the blonde clench around her fingers as she cums. She kisses her way up the blonde and takes in the half-lidded eyes, flushed cheeks, and beautiful mouth as she tries to gain control of her breathing.

Santana rests her head on the blonde chest. Her arm draped around her abdomen as Brittany holds her close. Brittany's thumb is slowly caressing the bare shoulder. "Don't date her," Santana begs with a whisper. "Don't date her or anybody else." She hopes Brittany can hear her silent declaration of love between the lines. "Please."

"San I-" Brittany starts because Santana is so silly. She's silly to think that Brittany would want to date anybody else. She's silly to think she's dating anyone because she's interested in them. She's not she just wants to not having feelings for Santana. She wishes she were brave enough to speak her mind but she can't though because it'll complicate things. So, instead, she tells her something random to change the topic.

"Nicky has a crush on you. It's a pretty big one. That's why she isn't doing too good in your class. She can't focus on her assignments when her, and I quote, hot Spanish teacher is on her mind."

Her distraction works. They end up talking about Brittany's little sister's crush and Santana jokingly states that the older Pierce has nothing to worry about. It earned her a playful spanking from Brittany before things got heated.

Santana never knew she was into spanking or anal but Brittany made her lose complete control. Brittany brought out the animal in Santana that would only ever submit to Brittany.

Santana wishes she didn't have to leave but her parents are still in town for at least two more nights. She wishes that Noah hadn't offered their guest room to her parents.

She sighs as she makes sure that besides her hair, everything about her looks exactly the same.

* * *

She doesn't get past the kitchen before her mother questions her absence but her dad speaks up before she can respond.

"When you have kids, Santana, you're going to have to quit your job. I was just telling Noah about how your mother quit working to stay home with you. He thinks it's a splendid idea."

Santana just smiled at her father. They had entirely different views. It had always been that way but Santana never had the courage to speak her mind in fear that her parents would think it was disrespectful. She was raised to respect her parents despite their very different life values.

A few more nights and her parents will leave. She pushes through knowing that Noah will be busy too since the holiday sales are sure to boost some stocks.

* * *

Brittaney feels Santana beginning the stir in her sleep. She's not too far from waking up she concludes. She's been watching her sleep. Oh, how she cherishes the early morning when Santana gets to stay. She enjoys watching her bare chest inflate and deflate as the brunette sleeps. Santana's face is so adorable with her flushed cheeks and her mouth opens slightly.

Brittany's hand reaches and moves the strands of loose hairs that had fallen in the brunette's face. Her hand cups her cheek as she continues to adore the beauty in front of her.

"I wish you knew how much I love you." She whispers quietly before tenderly placing her lips in Santana's cheek.

She smiles before quietly making her way to her bathroom to shower. Had she stayed she would have noticed Santana woke up as soon as she left the room. Santana had heard the words so loud and clear.

Brittany had said the words she hoped were true.


	3. Part 3

Santana looks at the yellow manila envelope in her bag. It has gotten her distracted all day during her classes. Inside that yellow envelope, her divorce papers were enclosed. Truth be told, she had them written up years ago. She had safely hidden in her things at home until she was ready.

It took her a while but finally, she was ready to divorce her husband. She was finally ready to face the world and tell them she was a lesbian. She was finally ready to face it all and admit that she was in love with a woman.

Once the last of her students made their way out of her classroom, she locked the door and sat at her desk. It wasn't much longer that she began to sob uncontrollably.

She cried a lot when she thought about it in the past. This time it was different though. This time she cried for finally, finally having the courage to do something her younger self would have never thought of doing.

* * *

Santana waits at the dining room table. Noah was going to be home any minute now. She's scared about how he'll react but she's sure she'll go through with it. with the sound of keys rattling at the door she knows it's now or never.

He opens the door, sets his wallet, phone and keys at the side table by the door before making his way to the kitchen. It's routine of him to do so because he's always in the mood for food when he comes home.

"I didn't expect to see you here." He says with a smile and leaving in to kiss his wife on the cheek.

"I need to say something and I need you to please let me finish before saying anything."

He nods before he takes his seat across the table from her.

Santana takes a deep breath before starting.

"I was 14 when Dani moved to our high school. She was different. A total opposite to me but somehow we became friends. I was 16 when she kissed me and I realized I liked it. I hated myself for liking it but even more because I realized I had feelings for her. I knew it was wrong, or I thought it was. For so long I pretended that it was a phase. It worked. I was miserable but at least my parents wouldn't hate me. They had always disapproved of homosexuals. Always. I met this great guy in college and I married him. As insane as it was, I did learn to love you. I do still love you Noah but I could never be in love with you. I...I'm gay."

She had finally said it out loud. She looked at Noah through the blur in her eyes caused by tears. She could tell he was processing everything that she had said.

Silence. There were no words. No sounds other than the sobbing coming from Santana and the ticking of the clock. It had never been so loud or maybe they ever paid attention to it but in this silence, it was so loud and clear. Moments felt like a lifetime.

"I am so proud of you, Babe." He said with a smile.

That reaction was not one Santana had expected. She was a bit taken aback but Puck got up and pulled her into her arms and hugged her.

"I don't think you understand. I...I want a divorce."

"I do, Babe. I just...I'm so, so proud of you."

He pulled away from the hug and sat closer to her now and holding her hand.

"I knew it!" He says with a smile.

"Why aren't you mad at me?" Santana questioned with a confused looked. Surely, he would be for marring him.

"My wife...er soon to be ex-wife also happens to be my best friend. You were always my best friend before being anything else. You will always be my best friend. Clearly, you tried to be straight and it didn't work. I can't be mad at that. I can't be mad at you for sacrificing your happiness to be married to me for as long as you have. I love you, Santana. I always will. You deserve to be happy with someone you love."

Santana smiled. This great guy deserved everything good in the world.

"Plus, you totally let me have a threesome." He said winking at a bushing Santana who responded by playfully slapping him.

"You're really okay?"

"I will be. I'll sign the papers for you and we'll talk more in detail. I am okay with splitting everything. I have one condition though?"

"What is it?"

He smiles and wiggles his eyebrows at her. "Can I watch?"

"Noah!"

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding! In all seriousness, continue to be my best friend and maybe, my wing-woman?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

Santana hung up the phone and sighed. Her divorce was getting finalized in the upcoming week. She feels so, so blessed that ex-husband, now best friend, had taken it so well. They had split everything up equally and she decided to leave him the house. She wanted a new place. A fresh start. She's shaken from her thoughts when her phone rings.

"Hello, Noah"

"Santana, Babe, your mother called."

"Really?" She asked. This wasn't a good sign.

"Don't worry, I stalled her as much as I could and told her you'd call her back. She has been trying to reach you."

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks. I've been busy looking for a place and...thanks, Noah. I'll call her soon."

"No worries, Babe. I've got your back."

"And you've got a date with a hot blonde teacher. Don't be late! Quinn will not be happy with me."

* * *

Brittany is straddling Santana's legs as she kisses her passionately. This woman drives her crazy in all the best ways. She pulls easy and looks deeply into her eyes.

"Don't ever forget about me."

"Never," said honestly. She wasn't sure why Brittany was saying such a thing but she knew her response was still true.

"Never?" Santana could hear the sadness and desperation in her voice.

"Never. I couldn't ever. Don't want to."

Santana brought her hand up to Brittany's face and tenderly caressed her cheek.

"I want to tell you something so important but I can't. Not yet. Please, meet me at the regular spot later tonight?"

"Aren't your parents going to be there?" She wondered aloud. Brittany had heard Santana on the phone earlier.

"Please?"

Brittany nodded before kissing Santana again. She loved sex with Santana but she loved tender moments like this even more. Moments that didn't feel rushed. Where the two had all the time in the world without worrying about whether not the would have enough time to have sex.

It's like they were right where they were supposed to be. In her opinion, they were.

* * *

Santana was having dinner with her parents. They had ordered their food despite her mother being persistent about waiting for Noah to show up.

"It's too bad Noah was unable to have dinner with us. Why did you say he couldn't be here?" Her mother questioned.

"Oh, I didn't." She sets her fork down as and breathes in to calm herself before continuing. "Noah and I are divorced," Santana said simply. There was no reason to beat around the bush.

Her father spits out his drink and her mother dropped her fork.

"What? How can this be?" Her mother said.

"¡Por Dios¡ Explain yourself this instant, Santana!" Ordered her father as if Santana was a child being scolded.

It was now or never Santana thought before finally saying the words she had been dying to say to her parents. To the people that were surely going to abandon her. "I am a lesbian."

Her father stands up abruptly, wipes his mouth and throws the towel down onto his plate. "You're 30. You should be ashamed of yourself. How can you say that? A Catholic woman from a good house of faith. This is a sin! I'd rather have a daughter who is a puta than a lesbian daughter!" His voice had gotten louder and louder with every word until he was yelling loud enough for everyone to hear. He seemed to not care that all the attention was now on the Latin family. No one spoke. No one made a sound. It was as if this were a stage and everyone was watching a play.

What a sight they were. A father mad and yelling at a young woman while an older woman cried in her hands. Nobody noticed the beautifully dressed blonde woman who had entered the restaurant.

"My own daughter sleeping with another woman! I can't believe this! You disgust me! God will punish you for this filthy sin!" He was red with anger. His voice is loud and deep.

Brittany tried to make sense if the scene unfolding in front of her. She wasn't entirely sure what was happening but she was not going to let this man insult Santana like that. She rushed over and grabbed Santana's hand and pulled her up.

"Let's go, Santana. You don't have to listen to this."

Santana didn't hesitate to take the hand offered. She knew exactly who it was.

"And who is this whore? Is she the woman you ended your marriage for? What could this bitch give you?"

"Stop!" Santana said. It wasn't as loud as she had hoped it would be.

"This filth can not give you what a man can. She's good for nothing!"

"Stop!" She repeated a bit louder but it was to no avail.

"I began to be disappointed that you hadn't had kids yet but this. This! This is an embarrassment! You're a failure! You bring shame to our family Santana!"

"I said stop!" She finally had managed to say it loud enough for dad to stop talking. "I am not a puta or by any means a saint but Brittany is not a whore and I love her! If you excuse me, I am leaving. I had hoped that I was wrong about you two in how you'd react but sadly I had reason to expect this outcome. I'd apologize but I'm not sorry." She breathes deeply. She's fought with herself for so long and she's tired. She's so tired of it all. "If you ever come around, you know how to reach me. Goodbye father. Mother."

She momentarily let go of Brittany's hands to retrieve her things before grabbing it again and pulling her along. The two women then quietly made their way to Brittany's car and got in. Neither had said a word the way to Brittany's. Brittany powered off her car.

"Did you mean it?"

"Yes. I divorced my husband and I do love you. I meant to tell you in a romantic way but things didn't work out the way I had-"

Her rambling was cut off by two lips crashing into her desperately. She moaned when she felt Brittany's dominating tongue on her lips and then felt that warm, skilled tongue in her mouth. Brittany's hands end up in her hair and her heart knows. It knows she'll never get tired of this feeling. Being loved by Brittany is the best feeling in the world.

Her body knows too that she will never get tired of this feeling. It's desperate. It's needy. It's passionate. Every which way they have sex is amazing to Santana. No matter if it's a quick fuck, rough-sex, or sensual sex, she knows by the feelings deep in her heart that it has been and will always be love. It was always lovemaking.

She knows it's true even now as Brittany's looking into her eyes begging her to repeat the single phrase she heard for the first time a couple of hours ago.

"I love you. I love you. Uh baby, sssuh sso goood." Santana moans out while staring out at dark blues watching her lovingly. The heavy feeling of her eyes becomes too strong as her face becomes distorted. Brittany is just so good at making her feel good.

Her breath hitches as she feels the first waves of ecstasy. Brittany tenderly rests her forehead on the side of Santana's forehead and whispers sweet nothings in her ears. Words that she has said many times to Santana but in her head. Secret words she's been dying to share with Santana for so long now. They're both sweaty and sticky and hot. So hot. So hot that Santana swears she can feel the heat of their passion between them. She makes a promise to herself to marry this blonde who sets her heart on fire.

"I love you so much, Santana." She hears Brittany say as soon as her brown eyes meet blue once more.

Again, Santana is reminded that she will never tire of this feeling. "I love you, Brittany" She knows marriage will come soon.

* * *

They want to meet each other's friends. So they have a little get together and invite all their closest friends. Santana invited Mercedes and her husband, Sam, Kurt and his husband, Blaine, and Noah and Quinn. Brittany invited Mike and Tina and Rachel. Despite the age gap amongst two groups of friends, they all got along well.

Santana is over the moon in love. So much so that when her friends tease her for being such a sap, she just playfully rolls her eyes. Mercedes reminds Santana that "Aunt Snixx" would never let that happen. Upon hearing the nickname, Brittany wants to know all about this alter-ego the love of her life has. They tell her story after story and Brittany just looks at her wondering and asking with her eyes why she hasn't met this version of Santana.

"I was angry because I hadn't met you yet. Britt, you make me happy. The happiest." She says in a whisper.

"So cute!" She hears her best friend say.

"Shut it, Wheezy!" She says with a fake attitude.

They all laugh. She's so in love that Santana still lets it slide.

As her friends are leaving, Noah informs her that he decided to sell the home they share. He splits the amount in half because he and Santana purchased that home together. The timing is perfect. Because her lease is almost up and Brittany has been staying with her parents while she saved up for her first home. Still, Brittany has been staying with Santana mostly every other night. Though unofficial, she sort of lives there.

So as they cuddled up later that night after some lovemaking, Santana asks her.

"This is perfect. I am totally in love with my sexy soul mate. Our friends get along. The sex is out of this world."

"We are so totally in love. We're awesome. I would be jealous of us if I didn't know us." She kisses Santana softly.

"Do you know what would make this even better?"

"I don't think its life could possibly get better than this."

"Noah sold our old place. As promised, I got half of the money. You've been saving up for your first home. I was thinking maybe we could look for a place together. What do you say, move in with me?"

Brittany bites her lip and looks at Santana. Her beautiful and perfect Santana. She nods and Santana sequels in excitement before crashing her lips into Brittany's.

Their kisses slow at first growing hotter and passionate. Hungier. Needier. Santanas kisses move from lips to Brittany's neck. Sucking and biting the skin there. Making her. Brittany loved it. She loved when Santana marked her. She was proud of being Santana's. While dancing at work her eyes would fall on the love bites Santana made and her heart would flutter.

She moans. Being with Santana was unlike anything else. Heaven couldn't even compare. She just knows it.

Santana moves her kisses down her neck slowly before placing a loving kiss onto her heart.

"I love you" she hears Santana whisper onto her heart. Her eyes flutter before they close as her breathing deepens.

"I love you, too." She whispers out. Santana moans. She knows Santana loves her bedroom voice especially when she whispers.

Santana takes her right nipple into her mouth. Kissing and sucking before twirling her tongue around it. Squeezing the other with her hand and loving how the nipples harden instantly at her touch. She blows on the erect nipple before mimicking the actions onto its twin as she squeezes the other. Though Brittany's breast is smaller than hers, she loves how perfectly they fit in her hands.

Her mouth goes up to kiss Brittany slowly before running her tongue along her abdomen. Loving how her muscles flex beneath her tongue showing the abs the blonde has earned through rigorous dancing routines. As her tongue presses the tight muscles underneath, she uses both of her hands to run her nails along with the dip in between her abdomen and her hips. They both moan at this. Brittany's legs open up and Santana moans at the wetness she feels on her skin.

As Santana's hands near Brittany's hip, so does her mouth. She sucks at her hip as her hands move to around her hips to Brittany's ass. Her hands squeeze tightly at the muscles. Brittany wet already, can't take it anymore.

"Santana" she lets out. Her voice is hoarse.

"Let me worship you a little longer."

And so she does. She sits up onto her knees between Brittany's legs and lifts her leg. Kissing from bare feet all the way up. Slowly. Appreciating their length with tender kisses of love. She sucks her inner thighs. Inhaling deeply as she takes in Brittany's aroma. She smells so good. So good Santana almost gives in to her own desire but she doesn't. Not yet. Instead, she takes the other leg and again, kisses her foot and continues kissing up to her inner thigh. She takes a moment to observe Brittany's body.

Brittany's eyes looking at her. Her eyes a dark blue. Her mouth open.

"So perfect." She says.

Brittany can't quite figure out how she got so damn lucky. The woman she found to be the most beautiful and perfect was telling her she was perfect.

Brittany leans up pulling Santana into a feverish kiss. Pulling Santana onto her as she lays back down on her back.

Santana's hand comes between their two bodies nearing close and closer into she's caressing Brittany's wet folds. Her eyes close at the wetness she finds there. Marveling at how turned on Brittany gets for her. Deciding to no longer tease her lady love, she inserts to fingers into Brittany. The blonde gasps as her back arch off the bed sinking back down when Santana is knuckle deep.

Santana loves how tight Brittany is. They have sex so often but her pussy always feels so tight. Her inner muscles tightly surrounding her. As Brittany wraps her legs around Santana. Her arms pulling her closer to her.

"I love you" Santana whispered onto her lips. Kissing her lovingly as her movements quickened.

"I love you" she chanted over and over again until her words were replaced by moans, gasps, and grunts.

Santana feels the tightening around her fingers. She curls her fingers a few times on the rough spongey tissue and Brittany cums with her name leaving her lips before she falls back into the bed. Santana doesn't stop her movements but kisses her neck as she listens to Brittanys breathing return to normal.

She rests her head onto Brittany's chest. Her ear listening to her quick heartbeat lulling her to sleep. Brittany follows shortly after.

After 3 months of looking at homes after work, they purchased a modest 2 story house with a pretty big yard. It was a little bit of a drive outside the buzzing city but perfect. It was big and has a pool with enough room for a swing set. There's was also a large tree that provided shade and good support for a treehouse. Something that Brittany insisted would be necessary for their future kids.


	4. Part 4

Living with Santana had been perfect. Their big house was a bit lonely with just the two of them but Santana had adopted a little Yorkie and Brittany had adopted a cat. They took turns cooking each other dinner, washing the laundry and split the chores down equally. Because Brittany was the owner of her own business, and because Santana worked at a school, they were both homes by 5 in the afternoon. They'd come home, great each other, start dinner, and then relax in from of the tv which almost always leads to sex. Santana is pretty sure Brittany is like an energizer bunny with the amount of energy she has. She's older but Santana feels like she's lucky to still look and feel like she's in her early 20s.

Santana can't remember the last time she had a cold. She's been sick for the past week. She blames whatever is being passed around at the campus. Brittany has been so good at taking care of her. Cooking her soup, setting up a bath for her, and helping with cheer practice.

She takes her phone from under her pillow and looks at the time. Cheer practice has already started. Soon, she'd be home.

She guesses its a telepathic thing because just as she finished that thought. Her phone goes off letting her she's got a message. Well, a series of texts from Brittany.

She's wearing Santana's coach sweatshirt. It's Fall and it's a bit cold. Though they are practicing in thy gym, she still wore it. Her last name is on the top right near her shoulder. In the picture, Brittany adoringly has her hands from a heart on the last name as she smiles at the camera. She obviously had one of the cheerleaders to take the picture for her.

**Mi Amor: **Wouldn't mind being a Lopez ;)

"Fucking cute," she says to herself as she reads the text under the photo.

Scrolling down to the next message. She hits play. In a 10-second video clip, Brittany is doing the splits in mid-air before the cheerleaders catch her.

**Mi amor:** I love you:) I am having a blast here with the squad. I'm going to help you out more. We're so going to win Nationals this year. Sue won't see know what hit her. We're gonna own this shit, babe.

Santana smiles at the thought before continuing scrolling through the text.

In this video clip, Brittany teaches the little cheer she put together. Santana thinks it must be kick ass.

The last picture is of a younger, teenage Brittany in her old cheer uniform. She's standing next to her old locker. It was Santana's old locker too.

She knows laughs as she read the messaged attached to it.

**Mi amor:** Being back at a high school brings back memories. My old locker.

She turns and turns at Brittany and her fur babies cuddled up to one another at the foot of the bed, "We're meant to be."

She types back a message to Brittany.

Meanwhile, at the school, Brittany is having a word with the cheerleaders. More specifically, Kitty the cheer captain.

"As you know, I am romantically involved with Ms. Lopez. I want to propose and I have a perfect idea. I just need you and the squad to help me out."

"You are lucky I have the utmost respect for you and Ms. Lopez. You are one hell of a dancer and she is one hell of a coach. What did you have in mind?"

Brittany explains her plans in detail. Kitty thinks its absolutely cute and agrees that Brittany came to the right person. Her popularity and manipulative behavior were going to come in very handy.

As Kitty and the squad left, Brittany checks her phone.

**Tu Santana**: That's my old locker too! The universe is trying to tell us were soulmates. Seriously, you and I share so many memories. Two bodies, one soul.

Brittany swoons. Santana is such a romantic. Her sexy, sweet, and loving girlfriend was perfect.

Her heartbeat quickens when her eyes see a nude Santana.

**Tu Santana:** Come home so our bodies can become one.

* * *

A few days later, Santana was back at work and Brittany returned to her regular routine. Her body was so sore still but not from her sickness but rather the mind-blowing sex that only one Brittany S. Pierce could give her.

Brittany did still help Santana with the cheerleaders 3 times a week. She enjoyed the extra time she spends with her girl. Today though, Santana was coaching by herself. Cheer practice was about to be over and she was about to tell the squad to take a shower when Kitty spoke up.

"Hey, Coach?"

"Yes, Kitty.

"We got something we want to show you. Have a seat. We're about to cheer your socks off."

Santana takes a seat on the bleachers. The cheerleaders start their routine and soon some of the girl's basketball team members start joining in too. And then she's Brittany wearing the cutest outfit. A white and black striped shirt with a heart on it, black suspenders, and black shorts. She's wearing black boots and brown knee-high socks. Hair curled and makeup simple. She's breathtakingly beautiful. "Marry You" by Bruno Mars starts blaring through the speakers. She gasps as it all comes together. SHe knows wants happening and her hearts beating fast.

Santana can do nothing but watch the dance with a huge smile on her face and giggling as she watches the performance in which her girlfriend, the cheer squad and other students, and all the couple's closest friends participate in.

More and more students walk into the gym dancing to a well-choreographed number. As the song ends, Brittany gets in from Santana and holds her hand.

"Santana Lopez. I had always believed in soulmates. Since the first night I met you, I knew you were mine. Things weren't perfect. The timing was a little off but still. You and I couldn't deny what was there. I know we haven't been together for a long time but I fall more and more in one with you with each passing day. So, I have only one thing left to do."

She bends down on own knee. In doing so, she gives off the signal for her friends to vocalize the word the letters create in a harmonized way.

"Marry me" they sang along with Brittany

"What do you say?" Brittany asks. She knows Santana will say yes. She's simply asking for pleasantries.

Santana wipes her eyes before she leans down and kisses Brittany. "Yes. Please, let me be yours forever."

With that, Brittany slides the engagement ring on her finger.

They hear crying, cheering, hollers.

It's perfect.

* * *

The day had finally come. Santana was at the altar in a beautiful dress waiting for the girl of her dreams to walk down the aisle.

Her parents hadn't come around yet and honestly, she'd realized it was their loss. She missed them dearly , but she had also never been so happy with her life.

Her friends were her family now. Brittany was going to be her wife in a matter of minutes. They would start a family. The family that Santana had always wanted but never thought would actually exist.

She looks around as the pianist begins to play. Her and co-worker, now best friend, Quinn and her ex-husband were still going strong. She remembers the weekend after their first date and how Quinn practically squealed with excitement as she shared the details of the "perfect first date" with "the hottest guy" she'd ever seen. Santana had to pretend to be annoyed but really she was so happy that she was able to help set Noah up with someone who made him happy the way Brittany made Santana happy. She still finds herself apologizing for waiting so much of their time as a married couple and Noah keeps thanking her for having been able to fulfill his biggest fantasy. Santana knew it was his way of saying it was totally fine and that he regretted nothing. Everything happens for a reason.

Kurt was next to his husband, still in love too. They were extremely excited that Rachel had agreed to carry their child.

She saw Brittany's friends. Mike and Tina, who were recently engaged. Oh, how silly she was to be jealous of Mike when she'd learned he was a dancer. She'd seen them dancing when she visited Brittany at work one day. She was furious. Snixx went on a huge ass rant, ready to tear Mike Change a new one. How silly she was for not knowing he was crazy for Tina, the girl he had only just recently confessed to having feelings for a month prior. She giggles to herself now because seriously how could she not have seen it.

She apologized quickly as Brittany dragged her away and into her office and took her against the wall because, as Brittany panted through hungry kisses, "Snixx is so fucking hot." Santana shivers at the memory, bringing her back to reality. Only, it still feels like a dream.

She saw a lot of family members that were okay with Santana being with another girl. Mostly her cousins as they were more open-minded and less old fashioned than the older relatives in her family. Seeing Brittany's entire family come and support her makes her heart so happy. She winks back at Brittany's mother which makes both woman chuckle and Brittany's little sister's eyes roll. In reality, Nicky is so happy for her sister. Her crush for Santana being more innocent than she had first thought. It was a sexual phase. Though, Santana is still her woman crush Wednesday. She realized long ago that she was as straight as an arrow. Brittany wasn't sure she liked that though. Nicky had told her one drunken night that she would totally let Santana have her way with her. She knows Santana would never. She knows her Latina Goddess can't think of anyone else.

The doors open and everyone turns to look at Brittany. Santana's heart stops. She's so beautiful. And gosh why does this short walk down the aisle seemed to be taking hours?

With a tender kiss, it was official.

Wife and wife. The Lopez-Pierce family. Oh, how she loved the sound of that.

Brittany spent the whole night reminding Santana just who she belonged to and who owned her.

Breathless and sweaty, she agreed that Brittany belonged to no one else but herself.

* * *

Because Santana and Brittany married at the end of the school year, and because Brittany was able to successfully open a second studio and hire great staff shortly after graduating from college, they were able to enjoy a two-month-long honeymoon in the Bahamas.

It took Santana seeing a cute little girl building a sandcastle for Santana to realize that she wanted kids a lot sooner than she had thought now that she was married to the love of her life. It took Brittany only a few minutes to sense that her wife wanted kids soon.

"We can try if you want when we get home." She said simply.

Santana took her hand and brought it to her lips to kiss the back of her hand. It was a promise.

* * *

It took 6 months before Santana was finally pregnant for the first time at 31 years old.

They're expecting their first child. A boy who they will name Brett because Brittany still can't say no to her wife. Santana hasn't heard much from her parents or grandparents but waking up to Brittany was definitely worth it all. Especially now since her first son was months away from being born.

She lay in bed naked. Her wife cuddling spooning her from behind with an arm around her protectively. Her arms making her feel safe.

"This is a life worth living." She whispers to herself as she rests her hand on Brittanys which is on her very pregnant belly.

She feels a kiss on her shoulder. Her lover whispers lovely in her ear with a tired voice. "This is only the beginning."

* * *

Santana isn't quite sure life can get any better than this as she watches her 2-year-old son carefully holds his little sister that Brittany gently put into his arms. He'd been begging to hold her since she had been born.

"I love you, Alexis. You so pretty like Mami." There's no hesitation and its just so honest. Her heart swoons and she swears she hears the nurse in the room say awww.

Just like that. She quickly is reminded that it can and does get better every so often with moments like this as she hears her son profess his love for his baby sister and she feels the gentle lips of her lover on her forehead. There might be so many nurses coming in and out of her room to make sure she and her newborn are alright but her focus is solely on her little family.

Never in her wildest dreams did she ever think Brittany, the other woman, would be the woman who changed her life.

* * *

Santana is 36. She's a school principal now. Brittany's two studios are doing so well. She's 29 and had decided she wants to give birth to their next child.

Santana thinks it's a great idea. Brett is turning 5 and is starting Kindergarten soon and Alexis is turning 2. She absolutely loves the idea of her lady love swelling in size as a baby grows inside her.

"I can't wait for you to give me a blue-eyed, blonde baby."

"I'm sure Brett and Alexis will be excited too."

Unlike Santana's insemination process where it took a couple of tries, Brittany got pregnant on the first try and with twins no less.

Santana falls more in love with her wife as her belly grows in size. Her boobs and butt getting fuller too. Brittany, on the other hand, feels fat.

"You're pregnant with our babies," Santana says as she kisses her belly all over. It's night, and their children are asleep and they too are in bed. "You're not fat."

"You're just saying that cause you love us." She said with a lob sides grin.

"I say it because it's true. I do love you all so much but you are not fat." She begins kissing Brittany's body tenderly. "I love this. I love how you look pregnant."

Brittany can't help but get turned on with all the kisses. Especially those places close to her breast or nether region.

Santana takes her time. She wants Brittany to know how sexy and beautiful she still finds her blonde to be. She knows she's succeeded when Brittany takes control after her first few orgasms.

A dominant Brittany was already her favorite but a pregnant-dominant Brittany was something out of this world. She was surprised to discover that accidentally sucking milk out of Brittany's boobs turned her so much.

Some months later, they welcome a baby girl and a baby boy. Blonde-haired and blue-eyed. They name the fraternal twins Andrea and Andres. Their siblings were excited that there were 2 new people to play with.

* * *

When the twins are 4, Alexis is 6 and Brett is 9, the family is invited to Lima for a reunion. Her grandparents wanted to gather all the Pierces and celebrate their 80th anniversary. It was the first time in years that Santana had visited her home town. The last time she had gone was some years when she and Noah were married.

She had some family but they always visited her or called her by phone. They weren't super close. When Brittany asked if she wanted to visit anything, she said no.

They were at the grocery store looking to get some wine, cake and, some flowers to take to Pierce's home. Brittany was pushing around a double stroller with the twins in it and Santana was pushing a cart where Alexis sat singing one of her favorite songs. Brett stood holding onto the edge of the cart.

"The fruit tart looks delicious," Santana said

"It does. We can get 4 of them. It's a family favorite."

Santana agrees and they load 4 of them into the cart.

They walk over to the flowers and Brett is examining each bouquet.

"Which one do you think we should take, Brett?"

The little boy takes his time. Smelling here and there until selecting a beautiful bouquet with lilies.

"What do you think, Alexis?" The little boy asks.

"Pretty," She says excitedly.

"This one," the boy says

Santana takes flowers and puts them into the cart.

They grab the wine and stand in line. As they stood in line waiting to pay for the items so they could make their way to the reunion, Santana hears a very familiar voice. One she hasn't heard in years. A voice she hadn't expected to hear since that night.

"Santanita?" She heard "Is that you?"

Santana knew who it was. Turning around she came face to face with an older version of the woman who disowns her for loving a woman.

"Mama." She said.

Brittany takes a moment to observe the two women. She turns the stroller so she can keep an eye on the twins. She takes her hand and holds onto Santana's letting her know she's here to protect her.

"Hija, It's been so long." She says with a sad expression.

"Yeah."

Santana is not sure how she's supposed to feel or what she's supposed to say to the woman who is supposed to love her unconditionally like a mother is supposed to love her own child.

"How have you been?"

Santana smiles. Thinking of how good her life is. She's still married to the love of her life. She has 4 beautiful children with that woman. Her career is great. Everything is perfect.

"Really, really great."

"You look so happy." She takes a moment to look at her daughter, her wife, and then she notices the Brett and Alexis and the double stroller. She gasps in surprise. "Oh," She says as her eyes water.

"These are our kids. Brett, Alexis, and the twins, Andres and Andrea." Santana explains. She doesn't owe the woman anything but the way her mom is looking at her children, she wants her to know what she's missing out on.

"Can I-Can I hold them?" She asks

Santana turns to look at her wife. Unsure if she should. Part of her wants to but a part of her doesn't want anything to do with the elder Lopez. The woman who broke her heart and was the reason why she hid who she was.

Brittany nods and squeezes her hand letting her know that she supports whatever Santana wants to do.

"Yea."

Santana wasn't expecting her mother to wrap her arms around her and Brittany.

"I am so, so sorry." She heats whispered into her ear.

"It doesn't matter. You are here now."

The older Lopez wipes her tears after she separates from the embrace. Brittany lifts Alexis out he shopping cart and outs her on her feet intron of her. Santana motions Brett by the shoulders to stand in front of her.

"Alexis, Brett. This is you're my mama. Your grandmother, Mama Lopez. Mama, this is our oldest son, Brett" she says as she ruffles his hair. "and this is our little ballerina, Alexis." She says referring the little brunette girl.

Mama Lopez gets on her knew and hugs Alexis and Brett.

"So handsome and so beautiful as my Santanita."

Brittany nears the double stroller with the sleeping twins. "Andrea and Andres."

"Hermosos," She said as she covert gently caressed their cheeks with her hands.

She stands up and hugs Santana. Brittany takes the opportunity to take their things and pay for them to get the line moving.

She kisses Santana in the cheek and whispers her wife to take her mother to the coffee shop next door.

"I've got the kids babe. Just...go talk with your mom. I'll meet you at home."

Maribel arranges for her to take Santana once they are finished. They sit across from each other at the coffee shop next to the the grocery store.

"Santanita, te extrañado tanto, tanto. Tu papá, he's is too stubborn to call first. I've been meaning to call but well, you know how your father is."

Santana nods because she's that way too. She only realizes she's crying when the droplets fall from her face and into her arms that are folded in front of her.

"You missed so much. My wedding. My pregnancy. The birth of my children. I had so many questions and could have used your advice." She takes a deep breath and chooses her words carefully. "But still, I can't deny that I missed you too. So much. I am here to visit Brittany's family. the Pierces. Her grandparents are.."

"Celebrating their 80th anniversary. We were invited."

"You know the Pierces?"

"It's a story for another day. Your Abuela is good friends with them. She found out when Cheryl and John shared pictures of your wedding. She had sent me pictures of the kids and you. She was actually the one that got me your contact info and address. I finally told your father to suck it up."

"My Abuela knows about Brittany and me?" Santana had always thought that for sure her Abuela hated her.

"Yeah. She has been helping me and your father comes to terms with your sexuality."

"My Abuela?" She said in pure disbelief.

Of all the people in the world, she never expected her grandmother to be the one person who stops behind her. Santana feels incredibly guilty for not having contacted her before. She feels this urge to be close to her family. To reconnect with them.

"Let's put this all behind us. Let's go to the reunion. I want to see mi papa and Abuela. We have so much to catch up on."

Mama Lopez wipes her eyes and nods.

"They're going to be so happy to see you and I can't wait to get to know your beautiful family."

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that."

Later that night, Brittany rests her head on Santana's shoulder as they hold hands. They sit there watching their kids run play around and her parents holding the twins. Their grandparents interacting with each other. Laughing at memories they were sharing when they were young.

"Abuela me envito a ver la telenovela "Maria La Del Barrio" en su casa." she hears Brittany say.

"You mean to tell me we're spending the entire weekend with my grandparents?"

Brittany laughs. She knows Santana is actually very happy about the close relationship developing between the blonde and her family.

Santana is. She thinks Brittany is seriously something magical.

"It's our last weekend before returning home. I promise to make it up to you. I picked up my cheer uniform earlier." She lifts her head and whispers into her wife's war. "It still fits."

Santana turns to look at her with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Brittany already knows she's got her right where she wants her but teases her more. She pretends to not know how wet Santana undoubtedly is right now.

"I know you'll fit in yours. We can be cheerios this Halloween. You, Me, and the kids."

Santana takes a moment to thank all the powers that be for giving her the best life ever with this other woman.


End file.
